Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Similar Heroes *Wyatt Williams (6teen) *Tara Belle (Beverly Hills Teens) *Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Cho Chang (Harry Potter) *Newt Scamander (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *Edward, Henry, Percy, Toby, Molly, Ryan, Luke, and Trevor (Thomas & Friends) *Piglet and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Sadness and Fear (Inside Out) *Stellaluna *Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion (Oz) *Ord and Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Wembley, Mokey, and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *Jane Porter and Tantor (Tarzan) *Sir Galahad and Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Ducky and Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Tamara (Princess Guenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Wilt and Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was bullied by some of the other ponies, who nicknamed her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged the bullies to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, from a swarm of bees to a three-headed dog the size of a house. She frequently uses this ability to help animals in need, and most will gladlly help her in return. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * Is the most peaceful of the Mane 6. Gallery Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Fluttershy releasing stress Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy is grateful.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Bond Protector Category:Childhood friends Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroines Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Lead Females Category:MAD Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Transformed Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Pure of heart Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Weaklings Category:Outright Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Mental Illness Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Victims